Harry And Ginny Love Sory
by Emochic8000
Summary: What I would have made part of Deathly Hollows Prt 1 Its cind of bad so help me if you can!


Harry saves Ginny

One day Harry and Ginny were walking to Hagrid's for class. That day they were going to a swamp with alligators, pixies, and centaurs. When they got to the swamp Hagrid said'' look round us and try an spot a pixie''. The class started looking until they heard a scream. It was Ginny! She had fallen in the water. So Harry took off his shoes and shirt then jumped in. But when he got to Ginny a mutant alligator came up and made Ginny pass out. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled ''stupefy'' and it sank to the bottom of the swamp. He grabbed hold of her hand and swam to shore.

The next day Harry didn't see Ginny at Quiddige practice. He didn't see her at dinner either. So he went to visit her in the hospital wing. Madam Prompfrey said that her mom took her home early for x mas break. Harry was so worried that he told Hermione and she said that she would come too (she wanted to see Ron anyway).

When they got there Ginny ran outside and gave Harry a hug. But accidentally kissed him. At that moment Ron came outside to give Hermione a kiss and saw it. He walked back inside before Harry or Ginny could say a word. That night Ron made him sleep on the couch.

While he was sleeping Harry heard a muffled screaming outside. He got up and looked through the window and saw Bella Tricks holding Ginny by her hair. He got up and ran outside. The cold wind blowing on his face made him squint through his eyelashes. He saw Ginny's ginger red hair fly by. Harry heard her scream his name; he had his wand ready but didn't know where he was aiming. So he tried to open his eyes when he did he the saw Ginny lying on the ground moaning. He tried to run and grab her but Bellatrix kicked her away from him. She said that if Harry ever wanted to see her again he would have to come with her to hand over to the Dark Lord. He said yes but wanted to talk to Ginny first. When he knelt down next her he said to go inside and get his invisibility cloak and follow them.

When they apperated Ginny held on to Harry's ankle and ended up at Molfoy Manor. They went inside, with Ginny behind them. Inside were several death eaters and a flag with a snake in the shape of a S. Harry told Ginny to have her wand ready and follow his lead. Bella turned to talk to a Death eater named Ferine Greayback, at that moment Harry slipped under the cloak with Ginny. But when he did something grabbed her back and made the cloak fall to the floor. As Harry tried to grab her hand another death eater grabbed him and pulled them down stairs.

They got thrown in an ice cold cellar. Harry ran over to help Ginny off the floor. When he did she gave him a huge hug and said she was so scared. He looked into her sky blue eyes and told her not to worry. He leaned in to kiss her, when their lips finally met she stiffened like a rock and jumped in front of him. A light hit her in the chest; it was a curse was sent by Bella Tricks. She screamed and twitched for a while and it stopped altogether. She fell and landed with a soft thud.

He ran over and picked her up; she was opening her eyes and looked at him for a moment. Then someone opened the door, it was Ron! He stared blankly at them as Harry sat her down. They heard a loud bang up stairs. Apparently Ron was looking out his window when they apperated.

They ran upstairs and saw the Wesley's and Hermione fighting Death Eaters. Ron got lost in it all and started fighting too. Once Harry and Ginny got to the door she tripped and broke her leg. Harry turned around and ran to grab her in his arms and went back to the door. When they apperated Harry ran in the door and laid Ginny on the couch. Then he knelt down next to her head. Her eyes were closed so he kissed her forehead lightly and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of the door opening. When he saw what it was, he was surprised, Hermione and the Wesley's had just got back from fighting. He sat up and looked at Ginny laying on the couch reading a book on The Holly Head Harpies. She smiled at him and looked back at the book. Ron was scowling at them until Hermione kissed him on the cheek and stopped and smiled. Harry sat up and asked her how her leg was. She said it was fine but it hurt a little. But when he saw Ron's face he went to take a shower.

When he came back down Ron was waiting for him. He tried to go around him but he stopped him. Harry guessed it had to do with him and Ginny. Harry asked what was going on and Ron said that if he was dating Ginny he was going to have to treat her right. Harry looked at him with a '' you really think I'm going to heart her'' look and went to talk to Ginny.

For about an hour they talked and laughed on a hill top watching the sunset. When they saw all the colors Ginny sighed. Harry looked at her, for the first time he looked her in the eye, then he leaned towards her and it felt like his lips had caught on fire when they kissed. They thought they should head back by now. So Harry helped Ginny up and held her hand as they went home.

When they got back Ron was looking angry. They stopped right in front of him Ginny asked him to move but all he did was smack her in the face. He hit her so hard that she fell back in Harrys arms. He picked her up and yelled for Hermione. She came running out side with a shocked look on her face. She looked at Ron who was still looking angry. She took his face in her hands and asked why he did that. He said because he saw them kissing on the hill. At that moment Ginny woke up and asked what happened and Harry told her what Ron did. When he was done she asked him to set her down. After he did she ran up to her room Harry turned to look at Ron and said and you were worrying about me hurting her and went to talk to her.

At her bed room door he stopped to lessen and he heard her crying silently. He knocked on the door and saw it open a little. He asked if he could come in and it swung open. Ginny had red patches under her eyes and one on her left cheek where Ron slapped her. She said ok and he walked in.

She sat down on her bed next to the window. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his chest. She looked up at him wrapped her arms around his neck put her head on his shoulder and started to cry again. Then Harry said for her to look at him and she did. He told her he was going to talk to Ron and sort this all out. He wiped a tear off her cheek and kissed her on it.

Later that evening Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat down in Ron's room to talk. Ginny still had a red spot on her cheek but no one said a thing about it. Ron said he didn't want to talk to them. Harry said fine but before you stop talking to us we got you a present. The package was a long rectangle with a blue bow on top. Ron ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a new Nimbus 2000. He stared at it mouth hanging open. He said that it was too good for words. He finally thanked them for the amazing gift and left. Ginny started to laugh Harry looked at her and kissed her. At the end of the day they played Quiddige until the sun went down and stars came out.

THE END


End file.
